Revenge
by shadrougeforever
Summary: After losing his family, Shadow becomes an assassin to track down the person responsible. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**WARNING**

Wednesday was the day when Shadow and Rouge made arrangements for their wedding. Nothing was getting in their way of that, except that lawful Mayor Sarah Wish.

It existed in the past, the law that contained the rule that other species couldn't have a sensual relationship with another species except their own. If any species broke the law the female and possibly if the child existed would be executed. But luckily today that law was abandoned, but Sarah still wanted to believe that the law still existed. If she caught any species copulating with another, the female would get taken away and killed, if a baby was already born she would have it killed as well. She hated hybrids and wouldn't allow them to walk the streets looking like some freak. This was Sarah's law and no one liked it.

Shadow hoped that wouldn't happen to him and Rouge, he really loved her and she loved him the same, besides Rouge was already pregnant. They wouldn't be ashamed if their baby came out wrong, well...maybe a little.

Shadow and Rouge were at Shadow's house making their arrangements. Shadow was trying to figure out who he was going to invite to the wedding.

Rouge was sitting beside him helping him think, "First off we should invite Vector and them."

"My mom."

"And my sister."

Shadow immediately disagreed with her suggestion, "What? No! Not that whore! Not her!"

Rouge giggled, "Shadow honey, just joking. I would never allow that woman to touch my fiancé." She kissed him and he returned the favor.

"Besides she's an evil witch. All she'll do is cause a load of chaos."

Rouge agreed with that. Her sister wanted everything that she had, even if it meant stealing her own husband. But she always claimed that she liked Shadow first and somehow Rouge believed that. Rouge then felt a slight pain in her stomach. She smiled at Shadow.

Shadow was wondering why she was smiling, "What?"

"The baby...I think it kicked me."

"I guess he's more excited about the wedding than us."

Rouge leaned over and kissed Shadow once more, "You know if I could move a little more I would have more fun with you."

Shadow smirked, "You will soon."

The next morning Shadow and Rouge were in the kitchen. Shadow was about to get to the Chaotix while Rouge stayed at home resting.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her kissing her with his tongue.

Rouge done the same, "Goodbye, love."

"See you later." Before Shadow left out of the house an unexpected person was at the door. Shadow had an angry look in his eyes. He tried to shut the door on her, but she had he foot in the door's way.

"May I come in?" She asked trying to act nice, but with the two men in black behind her, a different story.

"No you cannot, Sarah."

"I can't? My bodyguards won't like that."

Shadow looked at the strict men, he sighed and invited her in.

Sarah stepped foot in their home looking comfortable. She sat at the table glaring at Shadow and Rouge. She finally spoke in a serious tone, "You two do realize why I'm here right?"

"If this is about Shadow and I getting married you won't stop us." Rouge wouldn't allow her.

"I will and you can't do anything because it's the law and you can't stop the law."

"You won't kill her nor our child." Shadow knew she was going to try.

Sarah laughed. She got from the table and laid her hand on Shadow's shoulder, "I'll tell you this, hedgehog since I like you so much, I'll give you two until that child is born to cancel the wedding."

Shadow removed her hand away from his shoulder, "And what if we don't?"

"Your wife and child will die. Sorry I have to do this, hedgehog but it's the law."

"Yeah a law that you bought back from the dead. Don't you know that, that law doesn't exist anymore?"

"I'm the mayor and I decide what goes." She turned her back walking out of the door with the door closing with a slam.

Shadow always hated her, ever since the beginning, "That bitch."

Rouge crossed her arms, "She always tries to separate love ones just because they don't look the same."

"That's because she's the queen of all spiciests."

"What are we gonna do, Shadow?"

"Continue things like we left it. Without her."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SINFUL LOVE**

The next couple of weeks later their wedding took place and fortunately it went perfect, interruptions from Sarah never took place. Everyone was happy for them, even if it still didn't feel right.

A couple of days later after the wedding their child, Spike was born. He was a hybrid just as Sarah predicted. He was a black hedgehog with green eyes and had bat wings. He almost looked just like his father.

It was a cloudy day and Rouge was sitting on the sofa feeding Spike his bottled milk. He was drinking it fast, he must have been very thirsty. After when he finished drinking the milk he yawned, a sign that he was tired. He had always gotten tired after drinking his milk.

Rouge smiled, "Someone's sleepy." She looked into his big green eyes. Just looking into them could make someone cry.

Spike slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Rouge stroked his soft fur on his head and began to rock him slowly. She just loved her new son and she knew Shadow did as well.

Shadow ran downstairs panicking. "Rouge!"

Spike woke up because of Shadow shouting.

Rouge stood from the sofa, "Shadow, what is it?"

"I'll tell you what, Sarah. That bitch sent us an e-mail saying that she was coming this moment to kill you and Spike."

She held Spike closer, "What? No! She can't do that."

"She's the mayor she can do whatever the hell she wants to do. So she thinks."

Rouge began to cry. She leaned on Shadow, "What are we going to do?"

"We're getting out of here."

"But where?"

"I don't know, but it's better than here."

They then saw the door getting knocked down. Sarah appeared through the doorway with the same two men beside her. She greeted trying to make the situation less painful, "Shadow, I realized you got my e-mail didn't you? I came here to take your wife and son away."

Shadow gritted his teeth, "Over my dead body."

Sarah shrugged, "Your funeral." She snapped her fingers letting her bodyguards take it from there.

The two surrounded Shadow and began to beat him up to weaken him.

Shadow couldn't defend himself because one of them held him down while the other punched and kicked him.

Sarah smirked, she enjoyed watching Shadow get beaten in front of her.

Later at the GUN base Sarah took Rouge and Spike there to get executed and she had Shadow there as well. He had him arrested for resisting. Before she took him to a cell she wanted to see him suffer. She forced him to watch the execution of his wife and son, which he didn't want to see.

Shadow was chained to a chair in front of him there was a transparent window he could see the executioner with an axe in his hand, but they had always killed the child first. They had to kill the child by giving it milk, but with poison in it. They had to kill the female by separating her head from her body.

Sarah looked at them preparing, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Shadow looked at her with disgust, "You sick bastard."

"Come on, Shadow. We both know that you didn't follow the rules. If you had you wouldn't have a broken heart."

"You have no right to do this to people, Sarah."

"I believe I do. Would you look at that they're starting to poison your kid."

Shadow looked through the glass looking at them giving the crying Spike the poison milk. Shadow began to have tears in his eyes, "No, Spike!"

"Too late, hedgehog he has already drunk the stuff. He's as good as dead. I won't have hybrids walking on my streets."

Spike didn't cry anymore he fell asleep after when he drunk the milk, but soon he would die while sleeping.

Shadow began crying while they prepared to cut Rouge's head off.

The executioner bought the axe to the crying Rouge's neck.

Before they had killed her, Rouge had some things to say to Shadow before she met her fate. "Shadow! You kill those bastards! You hear! Get revenge! Kill them all! Especially the bitch who caused us all of this! I want her dead! Do it for Spike! Do it for me! Most of all yourself!"

Shadow nodded his head slightly while tears ran down his cheeks.

Sarah was stunned by her words, "That bitch is crazy. Kill her already."

The executioner positioned the axe at her neck and forcefully sliced at it.

Shadow turned his head not wanting to see her head roll on the floor.

Sarah faced Shadow smiling, "Wasn't that enjoyable, hedgehog? Seeing your wife and son die was my entertainment for the day." She faced the bodyguard that was behind her, "Take him to a cell would yea. He might go crazy on me."

The body guard did as he was told and took Shadow away.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**GETTING HELP FROM A FRIEND**

It was early that morning and Shadow was sitting on the cold floor in the Mobian Prison. He was just sitting there with the morning sun shining on his back. He was in deep thought at the time, He was thinking about what Rouge had said to him, _'You kill those bastards! Get revenge! Kill them all!' _Shadow clinched his fists, "I promised both of you. I'll get revenge on them especially her. I swear it."

Then the cell door opened with a purple chameleon approaching Shadow. "Shadow, I heard all about it. I came to bail you out."

Shadow looked down at the floor still not happy, even when Espio was there to help him.

Later at Shadow's house Shadow was sitting on the sofa with Espio still looking miserable.

The purple chameleon laid his hand on his shoulder, "Shadow, are you okay?"

"Okay? I just lost my family damn it! How do you think I feel?"

Espio took his hand away from his shoulder, "I'm sorry about what happened to Spike and Rouge. I wish there was something I can do to make you feel better."

Shadow turned away from him looking in another direction. Clearly he wasn't in the mood.

Espio sighed, "I'll leave you alone." He left the house leaving Shadow alone.

Shadow walked upstairs into his bedroom and lied on his bed thinking about how he could get his revenge on Sarah. He spotted the family photo setting on the table beside the bed. He sat up from his bed staring at the picture. He looked from it with a glare. "I will kill her." He picked his phone and began to make a call.

Someone picked up on the other line, "Hello?" The person he was calling sounded like a girl.

"Rose, it's Shadow."

"Shadow, hi. I've heard about what happened...sorry."

"That bitch will be the one who's sorry."

"Sarah?"

"Rose, I need your help."

"Sure Shadow, I'll be there for you."

"Can I...stay with you for a while?"

Rose didn't know what to say at first, "Of course you can. You can stay for as long as you want."

"Thanks, Rose. You're a great friend." He hung the phone up afterwards he began packing his things.

Later Shadow was at the Syherin Desert Shadow had a suitcase in his hand waiting for Rose to arrive. Soon she did.

A helicopter came from the sky and landed in front of Shadow.

A pink female hedgehog with a black headband and a combat uniform with many different kinds of weapons were on the side greeted the black hedgehog. "Hello, Shadow."

Shadow tried to at least smile. He made a slight smile trying to be happy to see her, "Hi, Rose."

Rose walked up to him and took his suitcase for him, "Let me take that for you." She realized how heavy it was, "Damn what do you have in here, bricks?"

"Just some material I thought would be useful."

Rose set the suitcase in the helicopter, "Wanna tell me the reason why you're here?"

"I'll tell you when we get to your place." He said as he was walking towards the helicopter.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I WANNA BE AN ASSASSIN**

Once Shadow and Rose got to Rose's place Shadow and Rose was in her living room. Her place wasn't like other homes. She had various types of swords and guns hanging from the hooks on her wall. Her whole place was decorated like the Japanese had, considering she was a ninja.

Shadow had known that she was an assassin. Now Shadow thought he should tell her, "Rose, you're an assassin and I respect that. I came here for a reason and that is to kill the mayor."

Rose gasped, "Really?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes, I want to become an assassin and take revenge for my family."

Rose opened his suitcase and saw all the weapons that Rouge had designed for him in it. Rose smirked, "If you wanna become an assassin you have to pass a couple of tests first."

"What kind of tests?"

"I'll have to teach you how to practice your sneak attacks and sniping skills."

"When do I start?"

"Whenever you want."

"Then I'll start tomorrow." He walked into Roses's spare room and rested for the remainder of the day.

The next day Espio was worried about Shadow so he decided to visit him. He called his name throughout his house, but no answer. He walked upstairs into his room to find him, but as he suspected he was not there. "Where could he be?" He began searching his room and at the most obvious place he saw a piece of paper laying on his table beside his bed. He picked it up and read it.

It said, 'If you came to check up on me, you're wasting your time. I already left to go with Rose. I figured she could help me with my problem. Since she lives kinda far, I won't be back for sometime now. Just try not to worry about me. I can take care of myself, so don't get involved in my business or else I'll have to kick your ass. Sincerely, Shadow.'

Espio looked away from the paper and began thinking, "What? Why did he go with Rose? She's our friend and all, but she's a fugitive, criminal, killer. Not to mention that she's the world's deadliest ninja assassin." He glanced back over the note, "I know you told me not to worry about you, but I can't take my mind off you. I pray that you're okay and remain okay."

Later at Rose's place Rose began to teach Shadow the art of assassination. They were in the basement starting to train. Rose had a dirk positioned in her hand as if she was ready to kill someone.

Shadow had almost done the same. It made him feel guilty wanting to become a killer, but it was the only way to take revenge. "Is this right?"

Rose positioned the dirk's stabbing position outward in his hand, "Keep the point outward it makes a killer hit."

"When will we get to the sniping?"

"Soon, we have to get through the basics first before we can handle the big guns."

Shadow nodded agreeing with her. He thought he could kill Sarah better with guns than with daggers.

A couple of hours went by and Shadow had gotten better handling the blades.

Afterwards they had finally got to the guns. They first did target practice. Shadow had aced that he always practiced targeting. He shot off all of the target's heads.

Rose was pleased by his actions, "Nice shot, Shadow. I see that you've been practicing a lot. You were born to work guns. If you can do this, sniping should be no problem for you."

Shadow wanted to get this training over with so he could get down to real business.

Rose handed him a rifle with a scope on it. "Do you know what to do with it?"

Shadow nodded as he took the rifle from her. He looked through the scope focusing on the new target's head. He quickly pulled the trigger and shot the head off.

Rose was amazed, "Shadow, that was amazing. You acted like you needed my help, but looking at it now it seemed that you didn't."

Shadow gave her back the rifle, "Enough talk, I want to kill Sarah now."

"Hold on, Shadow. This is nothing. Before you go for the goal, you have to go through experience first."

"What does that mean?"

Rose thought for a couple of moments, "Hey I got it. There's a gang that's selling fake crack and I really want to get back at their leader for selling me that cheap shit that they call crack. Think you're up to it?"

Shadow thought it could be another test to prove himself to become a true assassin. He nodded, "Sure, anything to become the best assassin I can be."

"Then lets prepare for tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**PASS OR FAIL**

It was soon dark and Rose and Shadow prepared for the assassination of those false drug dealers.

Even when this was Shadow's first mission as an assassin, the feeling was overwhelming inside of him. Even when he knew this was wrong, he couldn't help but to kill someone to get Sarah's name from his head. He had on a combat vest like Rose, with many different kinds of knives and guns in it. He was ready for his first assassination against some thugs.

Rose walked over to him looking ready herself, "You ready to do this?"

Shadow nodded.

It took a couple of minutes to get to the drug dealers hideout, but to Shadow it didn't take long. The drug dealers were in an old warehouse just talking, probably about their false products. They were too busy talking they didn't notice Shadow and Rose looking at them through the window that was so obvious to spot.

Rose glared at them as they were sitting at a not very sturdy looking table, "There he is." She pointed to the shortest one in the bunch, "See that really short guy over there?"

Shadow took his eyes off of the rest of the men and looked at the short one and nodded.

"He's the one, the leader and if it's necessary, you can kill the rest."

Shadow once again nodded.

"Then lets do this."

Rose and Shadow got away from the window and found a way to break in the old place.

While the men were still talking, their conversation was interrupted when they saw two hedgehogs standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" One said.

"What do you want?" The other said.

"Hold it, guys. It's that pink hedgehog chick. What do you want, lady?"

Rose made a cold stare at him directly in his eyes, "It's Rose and I'm very unhappy."

The three men began to laugh.

"Unhappy? Why are you unhappy?" The leader asked.

"You know damn well why I'm unhappy and you're gonna pay for ever selling fake crack to Rose Heda."

The leader didn't feel threatened, "It took you that long to find out that the crack was fake? At least your money's good." He then eyed the black hedgehog beside her, "Who's he? You're boyfriend or something?"

Shadow gritted his teeth and clinched his fists, "I am not her boyfriend!" He ran up to him and punched him in the face with anger.

The leader fell to the floor because of the strong impact. He saw the two men just looking at him on the floor in pain, "Don't just stand there you bastards, kill them damn it!"

The two men took out machine guns from their suits and just started to shoot everything.

Shadow and Rose began to run from place to place trying to dodge their bullets.

The men may have had powerful weapons, but their aim was terribly off. They were horrible at their aim.

That gave Shadow and Rose the advantage.

Rose saw their leader getting up, but she wouldn't let them. She quickly jumped in mid air and kicked him back down to the floor.

The two men saw the action and was pointing their guns at her, but Shadow came along and shot one of them in the side of their head with a pistol.

The man fell to the dusty floor bleeding from his head.

The other just forgot about Rose and was shooting at Shadow instead.

Shadow ran towards him still dodging bullets like a pro while he had a dagger in his hand. When Shadow had gotten closer to him, it was perfect.

The man finally ran out of bullets and tried to reload in time, but it was too late.

Shadow came at him with the dagger aiming at his neck. As Shadow ran passed him, the man dropped his weapon to the floor and just fell to his knees holding his bleeding neck. He soon passed out on the floor as well.

Rose had her foot on the leader's chest.

He couldn't move, he been had the feeling that he was going to die tonight.

Rose took out a handgun from her vest and aimed it at the leader's head.

He began to plead, "Please, have mercy. I-I'll give you and your boyfriend all the money you want."

Shadow was still deeply offended by the leader's words, "Rose, kill him. Kill that son of a bitch right now!"

Rose pulled back the hammer of the gun.

"No please!"

Rose didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger.

The leader no longer spoke.

Rose put the gun back in her vest, "I was sick of hearing him whine." She noticed Shadow standing there with his back turned.

He was looking at the bloody dagger in his hand and laughed kinda evilly.

Rose walked towards him slowly and laid her hand on his shoulder, "You okay, Shadow?"

"This is wrong, but this is what Rouge wanted. How can I do something so wrong that feels so damn good."

Rose had no clue what he was thinking at the time, but she didn't dare ask. She took her hand away from his shoulder. "Maybe we should go."

When they left to back to Rose's place they were both celebrating by their accomplished mission. They were just drinking some wine and talking.

Rose was drinking more than Shadow, "Well, you're an assassin now. What are you gonna do?"

He took a sip of his wine, "Finish what I started with that bitch."

"Sarah you mean?"

Shadow nodded.

"She is pretty cruel. I don't know how she ended up being mayor."

"It was a fix."

"Really?"

Shadow shrugged, "I don't know, but that's what I think."

Rose was quiet for a few seconds until she finally spoke, "You're a great assassin, Shadow. I'm proud of you."

"You are?"

Rose nodded, "You're a quick learner."

"Thanks, Rose. You're a great teacher." His face was getting close to hers and she did the same. He realized what he was doing and immediately got away from Rose's face. He did nothing else, but walk into Rose's spare room leaving Rose confused.

The next day early that morning Rose walked into the spare room and saw Shadow packing his things. She made a fake cough to get Shadow's attention.

Shadow looked away from his suitcase and saw Rose standing there in the doorway.

"I saw the door open and..."

Shadow didn't pay any mind to her and continued packing his things.

Rose walked over to him, "I'm sorry, if I..."

"It's all right. It was my fault. I'm not blaming you for anything that happened last night."

"Then why are you going away?"

"I have some unfinished business to take care of. Besides I've overstayed my welcome here."

Rose looked down, "Well, I'll see you later."

Shadow closed the suitcase and began to leave the room, before he did he looked back at Rose once more, "Thanks for everything."

Rose smiled as the black hedgehog left the room, 'Good luck.'


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**UNFINISHED BUSINESS**

Later Shadow found himself back in the city ready to take on Sarah or any other bodyguards of hers that got in the way and this time he wouldn't hold anything back.

Back at the Chaotix, Espio had been told everyone that Shadow was gone and wouldn't come back for a while.

Vector then approached an idea that seemed to come out of nowhere in his head, "Hey what if Shadow has a plan to kill Mayor Wish."

Charmy laughed, "Come on, boss. Captain Shadow would never sink that low...would he?"

"If he was mad enough he would and by the looks of it he was furious." Espio still could picture Shadow's angry face.

"Vector may have something. Shadow wants revenge, I think we all know that and he went away with Rose the deadly. He probably went there to get some assassin training or something to get revenge on Mayor Wish, plus he told us not to get involved. Does that sound weird to you guys at all?" Tonya's point of view would for sure send them in deep thought, but not Espio.

Espio knew Shadow way better than them, he could imagine him trying to kill Sarah with the anger he had. "Tonya maybe right. We have to warn Sarah."

Tonya crossed her arms, "If you ask me the bitch deserves to die for breaking Shadow's heart like that."

"I know she doesn't deserve the protection, but it's our duty to help everyone and that includes Mayor Wish."

Vector sighed, "Espio's right, we have to help. Even when we don't want to."

Espio made a slight smile, "Then lets hurry and hope that we're not too late."

Later on top of a building across from Sarah's office Shadow was on top of that building putting his sniper rifle together muttering as he was putting the pieces together, "That bitch. She's gonna pay for what she did to my wife, my son, and to me. That piece of shit is dead." He finished putting the gun together and pointed the gun at her talking to someone, he couldn't see very well through the sides of the scope, but he saw Sarah and that was the only thing he saw. He had his finger on the trigger ready to fire, until he saw a young bee in the aim of his fire. He took his eyes from the scope and raised an eyebrow, "Is that Charmy?"

When he at least suspected he was attacked from behind and he immediately defended himself by taking a dagger out of his vest and stabbing it into the attacker's hand.

The attacker quickly took the dagger out of his bleeding hand and held it in pain.

Shadow then realized the attacker was no other than Espio. "Espio? What the hell are you doing here?"

Espio was still holding his hurt hand, "To stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"This isn't a mistake, this is a promise."

"Shadow, I know what you experienced was painful, but I guarantee revenge won't make things better. Only worse."

Shadow clinched his fists, "You're the only flaw in my promise to Rouge."

"If you want to kill Mayor Wish so bad, you'll have to go pass me first."

Shadow smirked, "If you insist." He took out a dirk and positioned it into a stabbing position as he ran towards Espio.

In Sarah's office she was talking to the Chaotix unaware of Shadow and Espio fighting on top of the building beside her. "Get out of my office. I don't need any of your protection against some amateur assassin."

"But you have to, if you don't Shadow will try to kill you." Vector knew her answer would still be no because she was so headstrong about herself.

"That's what bodyguards are for. Now get the hell out before I call them to throw your filthy selves out here."

Tonya whispered over to Charmy, "I told yea she was a bitch."

Charmy nodded agreeing with her.

Then the glass from the window shattered and was all on the floor. They saw a purple chameleon and black hedgehog fighting.

"Espio, Shadow!" Vector shouted.

Espio was on top of Shadow punching him, until he noticed Vector calling his name. He looked at him, "What?"

While he was doing that, Shadow kicked Espio away from him and stood from the floor glaring at Sarah, "I finally got you."

Sarah backed away from the hedgehog, "What's the meaning of this?"

Shadow walked up to her with pace and grabbed her arm painfully as he was taking out a green Chaos Emerald from his vest.

Charmy's eyes widened, "A Chaos Emerald!"

Sarah tried to get out of his grip, but he was holding on to her pretty tight, "Are you kidnaping me?"

Shadow held the green emerald in his free hand tightly, "Damn straight. Chaos Control!" The emerald created a green light.

Espio tried to stop him. He ran into the green light and had got caught up in the warping.

The Chaotix knew what they had to do, but how could they find them in such a big city?"

Later in an abandoned house Shadow, Sarah, and Espio had warped there.

Shadow didn't pay any attention to Espio when he was behind him. He threw Sarah on the weak floor glaring at her for a few seconds.

Sarah knew the reason why he was doing this, "What's wrong, Shadow? Still upset about me killing your beloved family. Don't worry, the next time I arrest you, I'll make sure you reunite with them." Sarah seemed more calm than scared.

Shadow clinched his fists and hit her in the face.

She held her cheek from the impact, "You bastard! You'll pay for that! With your life!"

Shadow took out a pistol from his vest and pointed it at her head, "Shut the hell up!"

Espio saw what he was going to do. He ran to the side of him, "Shadow, no! Don't do it. You're making a huge mistake."

Shadow took his eyes away from Sarah and looked at Espio, but his finger was still glued to the trigger. "What mistake? She killed my family. What am I suppose to do? Just sit around and do nothing about it?"

"Shadow, getting revenge won't bring Rouge and Spike back."

"So what."

"I know she deserves this, but you can't. It's wrong and you know it."

Shadow just looked into his eyes angrily.

Espio sighed looking sad, "Fine Shadow, if you want to kill her that bad, then do it."

Sarah couldn't believe what Espio just said, "What!"

Shadow was surprised himself, "You don't care if I kill her?"

Espio shook his head, "Kill her if you must, but I'll warn you this guilty feeling that you're having deep inside of you will haunt you forever. It's your choice."

Shadow looked back at Sarah, until he finally made his decision.

Espio turned his back around not wanting to see Shadow kill someone for his own sick reasons. He was startled when he heard two shots fire behind him. He spun around quickly and saw the gun laying on the floor beside Shadow's hand. He gasped looking at Shadow and Sarah's bodies on the floor bleeding from their heads. He kneeled down on the floor studying Shadow's body while crying, "Shadow...no..." His tears met his lifeless body. "No...Shadow, why? You're my best friend. Shadow, please. Wake up. Wake up!"

He never did.


End file.
